


Reunion

by gumiii_writes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Before FF7R, Bessie - Freeform, Biggs’ Biceps, F/M, Fluff, Reunion, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumiii_writes/pseuds/gumiii_writes
Summary: This story takes place before FF7R and the formation of Avalanche. Biggs and Wedge have a tradition to meet up once a month at Seventh Heaven, but tonight, Wedge has a surprise. What could it be?
Relationships: Biggs & Jessie & Wedge (Compilation of FFVII), Biggs & Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Biggs/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out:  
> I can't thank you enough. My wonderful beta [ ChocolateTeapots ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateTeapots/pseuds/ChocolateTeapots)!! Thank you for encouraging me to “clutter” the Bessie tag on AO3. LOL. And for encouraging me and my silly ideas. And yes, Biggs’ biceps are totally a thing. ;)

“Alright, that does it for today. Your assignment is to read chapters 8 and 9 in your textbooks. Have a nice weekend and make sure to stay outta trouble, especially you, Billy.” Biggs said as he closed his notebook and dismissed his students at the Sector 5 Little Leaf School. 

Billy laughed and flashed a mischievous smirk at Biggs before he pulled his backpack on. His fellow classmates all giggled and playfully teased him for getting called out. Biggs smiled as he watched the students, ranging from ages 8 to 10, pack their bags quickly and run out of the door, all eager to be done with lessons. 

Biggs’ ears perked up a bit when he heard his PHS vibrate within his pocket. Fishing out the device, he eyed the message and quickly typed back a response. Once a month, he had a tradition to meet up with Wedge at Seventh Heaven in Sector 7. And apparently, Wedge had a big surprise for Biggs. 

* * *

Biggs unbuttoned the top button of his white dress shirt as he stared out of the window of the train into the darkness of the tunnel. His long fingers brushed through his dark brown bangs as he let out a long yawn. He couldn’t wait to down a whole stein of beer. The week had been too long and the thought of drinking tonight gave him something to look forward to. 

He also couldn’t help but wonder what kind of surprise Wedge had in store for him. Frankly, Biggs was surprised how Wedge hadn’t spilled the beans yet. Growing up with Wedge, he knew how terrible his childhood friend was at keeping secrets. Like how could Wedge “accidentally” tell Jessie how Biggs liked her back then!? 

Biggs smiled a sad smile as he remembered his childhood crush, Jessie. The three of them had been neighbors and inseparable. The other neighborhood kids found Wedge to be an easy target to bully, but they’d soon regret it when Biggs and Jessie got involved. Biggs and Jessie would retaliate with well-thought out pranks and schemes. Like how they had successfully trapped a group of kids and released a horde of stink bugs on them. He had a lot of fond memories, but things changed when Jessie decided to leave for Gold Saucer. She had always wanted to be an actress and Midgar didn’t have many opportunities. At most, she could’ve become a Honeybee Inn dancer, but she wanted more. 

There was absolutely no way for Biggs to stop her back then, and he never intended to. So instead, he grinned at her and told her to “knock ‘em dead'' when he said his goodbye to her. 

From time to time, Mrs. Rasberry would message Biggs and Wedge with any news from Jessie. Last he heard, she was someone’s understudy. But that was maybe 2-3 years ago. Lately, he hadn’t heard much. 

That reminded him that he should probably pay Mrs. Rasberry a visit. She was always so kind to them. And her homemade pizza was THE best.

Biggs sighed softly, wondering what Jessie was up to. Maybe she was rich and famous now, and even married to a handsome, wealthy man. Maybe that’s why Mrs. Rasberry stopped sending him updates. He was pretty sure that she knew Biggs’ had a crush on Jessie. Part of him even felt that she hoped for Biggs to stop Jessie from leaving Midgar back then. But they all knew how futile it was to stop Jessie when she had that determined look in those large, chocolate brown eyes of hers.

* * *

Biggs stepped off of the train and onto the platform of the Sector 7 train station. Home sweet home. Unlike Sector 5, Sector 7 always seemed darker even when the lights on the plate above were turned to max. Sector 5 was also lucky because there happened to be a house that actually grew real flowers. The girl living there would drop off flowers at the Little Leaf School from time to time. Today, she happened to drop off lilies, which represented reunion. 

Stuffing his hands into his pocket, Biggs couldn’t help but feel that something was off tonight. He couldn’t put his finger on it just yet, but as his eyes quickly scanned the area, soon he found the reason. His mouth narrowed into a thin line as he noticed a young woman surrounded by a group of three men, all of whom were a head taller than her. They were all leering at her, one even whistling. The woman was by herself, and dressed like someone from the Plate. Whereas the typical Sector 7 woman wore dark colored clothing that was more practical and less dressy, she was wearing a pretty, silk blue dress that peeked from underneath her brown trench coat. And her soft light brown hair looked freshly brushed and blow dried as if she came from a salon. 

Shaking his head in disgust, his eyes continued to scan over these men. He recognized the three and had to hold back from chuckling. He had seen them a few weeks ago at Seventh Heaven. They were weak and tried to make up for it by ganging up in numbers. But unlucky for them, the person they ganged up on was a tough bartender at Seventh Heaven and she easily cleaned the floor with their asses. 

Biggs took a deep breath to calm any nerves; he wasn’t the type to leave someone in this type of situation. Before stepping closer though, Biggs unbuttoned another button on his dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows to create a tougher illusion by showing off his built biceps. Hopefully, the woman would catch on quickly and follow his lead. 

Elbowing past the group, Biggs draped his arm around the young woman’s shoulders. He could feel her flinch from the sudden action, and her eyes quickly looked up to him. When their eyes met, he hoped she could read his nonverbal message to play along. 

“Hey babe, there you are! Did you wait long?” Biggs said casually as he pulled her in closer. He could feel the other three men back away slightly, while still eyeing him. They were looking him over just as he had before, and luckily, it seemed like they realized they weren’t a match for Biggs. 

“Oh! There you are. You made me wait for so long!” The woman huffed, her cheeks puffing up slightly as she playfully swatted his chest. 

Biggs then turned to look at the other guys and gave them a nod. “Thanks for watching over my woman,” he said coolly as he gently pulled the young woman away from the crowd. “C’mon babe, let’s go grab a bite. I have a place in mind and I think you’d LOVE it.” 

Biggs and the young woman walked away from the group and luckily the three men didn’t follow. Just in case though, Biggs whispered softly enough for only the woman to hear, “I promise to get you away safely, so just keep playing along.” He then reached down and held her hand and she obliged, following his lead. 

She brought a hand up to brush aside a stray lock of hair from her eyes, smiling up at him. “How was work, darling?” she asked sweetly. 

“Tiring. The kids were all over the place. I was hoping that they’d be tired out after recess, but instead, they were full of energy. Teaching them math was a nightmare,” he groaned softly. 

They continued their small talk until they reached the plaza, which had more residents and small shop stands around the area. Definitely a lot safer compared to the area near the train station. Music played loudly at one of the stands and Biggs made a mental note to pick up a CD copy on Monday on his way to school. 

“Well, looks like we’re in the clear now. Hope I didn’t step out of line, miss,” Biggs said as he finally let go of the young woman’s hand. He turned to look at her and was able to get a better view of her here than in the dismal lighting of the train station. She was gorgeous. Large chocolate brown eyes that matched her shoulder length brown hair. Her heart shaped face and those succulent, tempting red lips. Those long legs that peeked from underneath her skirt and coat. Biggs quickly cleared his throat, hoping to not have been obvious that he had just checked out this stranger. 

She smiled sweetly at him. “Not at all. Those guys just surrounded me the moment I got off the train. I didn’t have enough time to react to them. Thanks for helping me out,” she said, also looking Biggs over from head to toe, “Is there any way for me to repay you?” There was a twinkle in her eyes that Biggs couldn’t decipher, but from the smile on her face, he figured she liked what she saw. He noticed her eyes linger on his biceps before she quickly looked up to meet his eyes. Her cheeks reddened when she realized he had caught her staring. Her slender fingers brushed a stray lock behind her ear. 

“No need. Our conversation was more than enough,” Biggs said as he flashed her a grin, causing her to chuckle in response. She batted her long eyelashes at him and Biggs had to stop himself from asking her out. He didn’t want to creep out this woman like those guys at the train station. Clearing his throat, he said, “Haven’t seen you around this area before. First time here?”

“Not quite. I used to live here, but moved a few years ago and, well, I’m back now. Just on my way to meet up an old acquaintance,” she explained. 

Biggs nodded slowly. “Where are you heading? If it isn’t too far, then I can take you,” he offered. 

“A bar called Seventh Heaven. You know that place?” she asked. 

Biggs blinked a few times. “Know the place? I’m actually heading over there right now to meet up with a friend too. Talk about a coincidence.” He grinned. “C’mon, it’s close by.” 

* * *

“The food and drinks here are the best. And the bartender, Tifa, you’ll like her. She’s amazing.” Biggs explained as he led the woman up the stairs of Seventh Heaven.

Once he opened the doors, the young woman quickly glanced around the bar. Biggs saw her eyes light up with excitement. “Ah! I see my friend. Thanks so much,” she said before waving to her friend. “Wedge!” 

Biggs’ mouth dropped. “Wedge?!” he asked incredulously, not realizing he had said it out loud. 

The woman turned to look at him curiously, her head tilted to the side. “You know him too?” 

Biggs stared at her longer and then it dawned upon him. During their walk toward Seventh Heaven, he had a gut feeling that this woman felt familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger to it. His eyes widened a bit as he stared at her some more. He was such an idiot. How did he not realize it was her?! 

“Je—“ he started, but was interrupted by excited footsteps. 

“Jessie! Biggs! You guys made it!” Wedge exclaimed. “What a coincidence. Did you guys meet outside?” 

The young woman’s eyes widened with surprise as she stared up at Biggs. “Biggs?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I’m hoping to have a mix of short and long fics dedicated to Bessie because I just can’t get enough of these two! I wish there was more fan work in general 😭 😭 😭 😭 😭


End file.
